


Saturday Morning

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Logince - Freeform, roommate au, they’re best friends and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Roman and Logan are roommates and best friends. As roommates and best friends are wont to do, they get into some shenanigans.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a request from an anon on tumblr!

Logan gave off the impression of being well put together, orderly, and on schedule. It’s true, he was those during your general nine-to-five work week (or class week in his case). Logan, however, was never those on the weekends. Logan was… a little sloppy. Quite frankly, your average college disaster. His room was always just neat enough to pass as ‘not messy,’ but too near to messy to be considered clean.

Logan’s roommate would call him a “gay disaster,” though Logan prefered “questioning,” his crush on the cute boy who worked the library desk notwithstanding. 

Still, labels aside, Logan’s roommate knew that he was  _ anything but _ organized. So why. The everloving  _ fuck _ . Was said roommate up, belting out  _ show tunes  _ at eight in the damn morning?! And on a Saturday no less! 

“Roman!” Logan called out his slightly ajar bedroom door, conveniently located just across from their too-small kitchen, where Roman was undoubtedly singing and prancing as he burned breakfast. 

“I love you, but please, for the love of all things you hold dear, stop whatever it is you’re doing!” Logan shouted, throwing one of his two pillows out the door blindly, meeting his mark if the muffled “oomf-!” was anything to go by. 

Logan got two blissful minutes of silence before his door was opened fully, letting in the light from their combined living and kitchen area. Silhouetted in the blinding light was Roman, holding Logan’s like some prized bounty. 

Roman strolled in, throwing Logan’s pillow back at him, rewarded with a frustrated groan. 

“Time to get up Logan! I made breakfast!” Roman cheered, not one to be deterred. 

Logan glared from under his covers. “You’re an ass.” 

Roman let out a booming laugh. “Yeah, but you love me! You just said so yourself!” 

Logan rolled his eyes as he slowly exited his warm, comfy, blissful blanket cocoon. 

“Whatever, fuck face. You better not have burnt the eggs this time.” 

Roman had, indeed, burnt the eggs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your feedback is appreciated!   
> You can find me on tumblr at @yalltookmyurlideas


End file.
